Total Pokemon Island
by Evil8668
Summary: 32 pokemon come to an island to win 1 million dollars, poffins and rare candies. Who will win!


Total Pokémon Island

Once again I have gotten an idea from Dark Amphithere stories. This is the last one I'll get an idea from, probably. Anyways let the story begin! *Total Drama Island theme song plays*

"Welcome to Total Pokémon Island!" calls out a wyvern creature, near a dock. "I'm Reshiram and this is my co-host Zekrom," says Reshiram, pointing to an angry looking dragon. "You only got that position since you lack hands!" growls Zekrom. Reshiram ignores him. "Anyways, 32 Pokémon, of each type except normal since no normal type Pokémon signed up, excluding normal/flying types, will compete for 1 million dollars, 1 million poffins, and 1 million rare candies!" says Reshiram. "There is also another Total Pokémon Island or TPI hosted by Mew and Mewtwo. You should watch it, but mostly watch this!" says Reshiram. "Here comes our first contestants," said Reshiram. A boat comes to the dock and a strange green creature and a gothic thing comes off. "I'm Gulpin. Give me food," says the green creature. "I'm Gothitelle and I will win," says the gothic creature, with an evil smirk. "Head over to that campfire and wait for the others," says Reshiram. Gothitelle and Gulpin walk over there. Another boat comes. A snake with red fangs and a bladed tail comes off, followed by a beautiful creature in a white gown with green hair. "I'm Seviper," says the snake in a calm voice. "I'm Gardevoir," says the beautiful one in a kind voice. "Um. Go over there," says Reshiram amazed by Gardevoir's beauty. Gardevoir and Seviper walked over there, well slithered for Seviper. A rhino looking creature and a rock with hand, legs and a mouth came off. "Hey I'm Rhyhorn and I'm goona beat all the girls since they're weak," says the rhino. "WHAT?" shouts Gardevoir and Gothitelle. They both used psychic on rhyhorn and knocked him about 100 miles into the water. "Hello. I'm Golem," said the rock. "Walk over to the campfire. Golem walked over to the campfire. Two boats came toward the dock at amazing speed. A penguin creature and a porcupine creature jumped off. "I won!" said the penguin. "No. I won!" says the porcupine creature shot back. "Could you please stop them," said the crocodile creature with black stripes and the small fox looking creature, who came off. "Ok. Sandslash and Primplup shut up and go over to the campfire!" shouts Reshiram. Sandslash and Primplup stopped and walked over to the campfire, glaring daggers at each other. "Thank you I'm Zorua," said the fox. "Thanks I'm Sandile," said the croc. "Stop right there Sandile. We've heard of you. Zekrom check him," says Reshiram. Zekrom gets a metal detector and uses it on Sandile. It doesn't beep. "He's clean," says Zekrom. "Go over to the campfire," says Reshiram. Sandile and Zorua walk to the campfire. Another boat comes. A crow creature and a very angry looking creature with fire came off. "I'm Honchkrow," says the crow and walks to the campfire, making sure to stay away from the competitors as far as possible. "I like him," says Zekrom. "I'm Thyplosion. Don't make me angry or else," says the other one. "Go to the campfire," says Reshiram. Yet another boat comes. A pig creature and a jellyfish creature come off. "OMG. I can't believe I was picked. I'm Tepig," says the pig excitably. "I can't believe Daddy made me come to this stupid island," says the jellyfish, whose name was Frillish. "Go over to the campfire," says Reshiram. Amazingly 5 boats arrive at the dock at the same time. A ghost creature, witch creature, flowery creature, leafy creature, spider creature, steelish bug creature, a pawn-like creature, big mean looking creature, three-headed creature (two of the heads were on its arms) and a cloudy creature came off. They introduced themselves as Gengar, Mismagius, Roserade, Leavanny, Galvantula, Pawniard, Aggron, Hydreigon and Altaria. "What's with the dull guy with the fat tail?" asked Gengar pointing to Zekrom. Zekrom roared and leaped at Gengar. *commercial starts*. Eat Pokeflakes. They're good for you. *commercial ends*. "Sorry about that. Zekrom just tried to kill Gengar. He calmed down after we sedated him. Anyways during the commercial the last 4 boats arrived. A chicken creature, sparrow creature, coyote creature with two legs and two arms, creature with boxing gloves as hands, blue fox creature, ball creature, dogish creature, mouse creature and Rhyhorn came off. Rhyhorn got picked up by one of the boats. The Pokémon introduced themselves as Rufflet, Sparrow, Lucario, Hitmonchan, Glaceon, Spheal, Luxio and Pikachu. "Go over to the campfire with the other contestants," said Reshiram. Soon all the Pokémon were at the campfire. "Now then I've decided in a twist that it's elimination time!" said Reshiram. The contestants groaned. "You get to pick two people that you dislike the most and vote them off," says Reshiram.

One voting later….. "If you get a poffin you are not eliminated. If you don't get one you are eliminated," said Reshiram. "The votes are in and Gulpin, Gothitelle, Seviper, Gardevoir, Golem, Sandslash, Primplup, Sandile, Zorua and Honchkrow are safe!" says Reshiram, tossing them poffins. "Gengar, Mismagius, Leavanny, Rufflet, Scizor, Pawniard, Aggron, Hydreigon, Altaria, Sparrow, Lucario, Glaceon, Spheal, Luxio, Tepig and Pikachu are safe," says Reshiram tossing them poffins as well. "Roserade, Hitmonchan and Galvantula are safe!" said Reshiram. "Rhyhorn you are a sexist, Frillisish you are a spoiled brat, Thyplosion you are mean and crazy, but who is going home?' said Reshiram dramatically. "Frillish you are…. safe!" says Reshiram. "Thyplosion and Rhyhorn it's time to go. "Then die!" roars Thyplosion and attacks Reshiram with flare blitz. Then Reshiram used Blue Flare. Thyplosion flew all the way back to land….. 10,000 miles away. Rhyhorn wisely just walked to the dock. "Bye everyone. I hope a guy wins!" said Rhyhorn as he leaves

Next Time on TPI: The campers face their fears and two alliances are made…..


End file.
